ThermoPox Virus
The ThermoPox virus is a genetically influenced virus that was used by the Romulans against the Cardassians. Vulcanoids are immune making it very lethal. There were two different strains made. TRMP1 Created in 2379 by the Romulan government, the ThermoPox Virus was created to aggressively attack the Cardassian biology. Vulcanoids are immune to the disease which was created to thrive and accelerate in heat, which the Cardassians are very partial to. Developed by five Romulan scientists, headed by a man known as Rekar, the virus was deployed on Prime due to Gul Xerti and his betrayal of the government - this occurred in November of 2379 and marked the beginning of the Romulan-Cardassian War (First). Millions were killed from the virus that ran rampant, prompting them to call in virologist Kai Cevdak-Ross, as well as ask for Federation help. Cardassia Prime and it`s territories were quarantined for several months until a cure was found - the cold. However, the cure was worse than the disease and the survival rate was very slim. Some were naturally immune and used to create a vaccine, stopping more people from getting ill. In order to kill the virus, ones body temper was brought down very very low, almost to the point of death causing hypothermia as a side effect. *Among those who received the cure includes Ozara Bern/Ozara Venik and Raylon Evek while Celara Illian did not survive the treatment. TRMP2 In 2384, another attempt was made to recreate a stronger and more efficient ThermoPox virus. Spearheaded by Senator Jevriani, Rekar and four of the other scientists who previous went into hiding returned to Romulus to work for pharmaceutical companies. They were in the process of making the virus more resistant to the cold. *(Jan) 2384 - Legate Damar receives word scientists involved in Thermopox virus have resurfaced and sends agents to Romulus. *(Apr) 2384 - Agents return to Cardassia having killed 4/5 scientists involved and bring “Dr. Rekar” back for questioning. *(Apr) 2384 - Discover plot sanctioned by Senator Na’lev Jevriani to implicate Praetor Sorlak in another attack on Cardassia in order for pro-T’kassus supporters to start a war. During the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) the strain was recommissioned by Jevriani and Sullen S'Tokkr in February, 2385 before injected into the population after the first battle of Empok Nor and Romulan duplicates of Corat Damar.When bodies were collected, the Tasok and the Danuree were infected, however it was able to be maintained. This was in March of 2385. Soon enough, it was discovered this second strain was more resistant to cold and the flash freezing only accelerated the disease which was meant to be long lasting and painful. In late June of 2385, Julian Bashir was able to discover a cure. He explains in post 13833: 'Basically, in laymens terms, you (Duras Venik) were exposed to a number of things in the science lab when it was attacked September, 2384. I had narrowed it down to three pathogens and one spore. It seems the spore is the winner, Synangium Marattia. You see spores are designed to be very hearty, anyway...the lab was using them during the attack and you inhaled them. They've been..." he moved his hand to his chest for emphasis, "In your lungs all this time....but what is exciting is why the spores work," Julian said, "You see, once they enter into your body they open up, basically another living organism or parasite. While they're not deadly they will cause an assortment of problems with your breathing as your discovered. But it is the bi-product of their exhalation that is curing the virus," he said, "When they breathe in the O2 in your lungs, instead of exhaling carbon dioxide as we do they exhale this cocktail of Cardonic Radon!" he said, "Which then the virus consumes and it kills it from the inside out on a molecular level. I didn't even realize until the spores were exposed to air, I had them in a vacuum to eliminate variable. So all you need to do is start finding the right percentage of tolerable radon levels and vent it into the air for the infected to breathe in. They will be other side effects as it is a poisonous gas but those can be dealt with afterwards." While there is no inoculation to TRMP2 there is a cure. Those who were able to combat TRMP1 had an immunity to the second strain and it was eventually discovered that mirror Cardassians were also naturally immune. Category:Diseases and Syndromes Category:Non-Character Information